degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Damian-Emma-Liberty Love Triangle
The love triangle between Emma Nelson, Liberty Van Zandt, and Damian Hayes began in season 7. Damian was in the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History Season 7 In Got My Mind Set On You, Emma and Damian begin their relationship. In Don't Stop Believin', Liberty and Damian learn they have tied for the highest marks in class, so a vote will be conducted to determine who will be valedictorian. Liberty thinks that it would be a popularity contest and thinks she deserves to win because she has been working hard at Degrassi while Damian was at Lakehurst. After Damian begins being flirtatious toward Liberty. She asks him about the flirting. He denies it and says he's just being friendly, which upsets Liberty. After, Damian and Liberty are asked to make videos as to why they should be valedictorians. Liberty makes a rant about Damian to the surprise of Toby. When the videos are being shown to the school, Damian makes a very sincere, heartfelt video. Liberty feels bad about her own video, and to her luck the power goes out before her video is shown. Toby then gives Mr. Simpson the idea of allowing Liberty to do her speech on his video blog. In the end, Liberty ends up winning the election. Emma reveals to Liberty that she voted for her over Damian. Also, Damian admits he was flirting with her. In We Built This City, Damian buys prom tickets for him and Emma from Liberty. The two flirt with one another by calling each other "Degrassi's smartest guy" and "sexy genius" respectively. While talking to Damian, Liberty gets a call and learns that Natasha Bedingfield will be playing at their prom, and she hugs Damian in her excitement. After their history exam, the two ask each other how they did, and Emma approaches them asking what is up since she had noticed it appears that they're keeping a secret. Liberty then announces to the senior class that Natasha Bedingfield is playing at their prom. Toby approaches Liberty and asks her to be his date, and Damian approaches her after Toby leaves, to which Liberty asks him what he expected since he is unavailable. When Liberty arrives at prom, Damian smiles at her and how great she looks. Later at prom, they run into each other and find out that they're both going to Banting University. Liberty asks Toby about what she should do about her attraction to Damian, and he gets angry at her and leaves, saying that "Following your heart sucks", since he had feelings for Liberty and thought they were on a date. Damian and Liberty sneak off during a song, which does not go unnoticed by Manny, into a pool closet. They proceed to kiss several times, and re-appear when everyone else is in the pool. Manny confronts Liberty about it and tells her to keep quiet until after graduation to spare Emma's feelings. Damian later brags to Toby about Liberty, which causes him to yell at everyone about how they fooled around, and Emma is shocked and disgusted. She breaks up with Damian, not even sparing a glance at Liberty. As of graduation, neither Emma or Manny will talk to Liberty. Liberty and Damian talk at graduation, and he tells her that Emma dumped him. Liberty tells him that they will amount to nothing, like both of his relationships with Emma and Manny. Liberty's friends forgive her when she begins to cry during her valedictorian speech, saying that six years of friendship is worth more than one mistake. Trivia *Damian cheated on Emma with Liberty. *Liberty chose her friendship with Emma over a chance at a relationship with Damian. Timeline *Start Up: Don't Stop Believin' (722) *Ended: We Built This City (724) **Reason: Emma broke up with Damian after discovering he cheated on her with Liberty. Liberty realized that she wouldn't have a future with Damian, and she didn't want to lose her friendship with Emma. Gallery Yhuoi.png 87hjh6.jpg DSB1.07.jpg Kjfjdghghgdgd6166364.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Love Triangles Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions